Not Feeling Good
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Currently unfinished story about Daggett catching a cold and being taken care of by Norbert. Contains sneezing and snot. Might have some Norb sneezing later, but for now, it's just Dag sneezing.
1. Chapter 1

"Haaah... ahhh...!"

The sudden arrival of a sneeze jolted Daggett awake, and he quickly sat up in his bed. He was hitching repeatedly, nose twitching and eyes squeezing shut. It seemed to be the middle of the night, so he didn't want to sneeze now or he'd risk waking up his brother Norbert, but there was no way around this one. Dag just couldn't fight his sneeze and, as a result, released.

"HAAAAAAAH! AH-CHOOOOOO! Haaaaah, AH-CHOOOOOO!"

Dag sneezed quite loudly, throwing his head forward and shooting a gust of spit out of his mouth as well as a stream of snot from his nose upon both sneezes. The sneezes were painful, and Dag groaned and sniffled, trying to suck in the snot. But no sooner than it entered did it just ooze back out. Dag was just too stubborn to wipe his nose.

The moment Dag sneezed, Norb opened his eyes and looked up. "Daggett..." Norb said, not amused.

"Sorry, Dorb. I dod't feel so good," Dag said, groggily. "What tibe is it?"

"I don't know. 3:00 AM?" Norb guessed.

Dag cringed. Those two sneezes had sent him wide awake. He was probably going to be up all night. Dag lay back down, continuing to sniffle and staring up at the ceiling whilst waiting to fall back asleep. He coughed a little, but did it quite loudly. Norb went back to sleep, ignoring his brother.

Another sneeze began to build in Dag's nose. His breath hitched again. "Ahhh... ahhh...!"

Dag grabbed onto his nose and pinched it shut, trying to keep it from escaping. But that didn't really work, so he decided to try to stifle the sneeze.

"AH-CHHHX!"

"Zzz... gesundheit..." Norb muttered.

Dag heard him and sighed in relief, only to feel another sneeze coming on. He couldn't stifle this one without rendering himself deaf, so he had to get out of here as fast as possible. "Haaah... Ahhh...!"

Dag climbed down the bunk bed the beavers were sleeping in, and then ran into the bathroom, hitching uncontrollably.

"Ahhh...! Ahhh!"

This was going to be a big one. Dag's hand slipped off his nose, a trail of snot connected to his hand and the end of his nose. His hand broke the trail by fanning in front of his mouth shortly before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dag let out a massive sneeze, shooting snot out of his nose with more power than a bazooka. The snot landed on the mirror, and then slid off, landing in the sink. Dag sniffled again. Had he caught a cold? It certainly seemed like it. It could be the only reason he was sneezing so much, aside from a possible allergy to something, which he denied.

Just when he decided it was a cold after all, another sneeze came up. "Ahhh..."

Dag didn't know how much more he would take. He grabbed some toilet paper and balled it up, preparing to sneeze into it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHFFFFFT!"

Dag sneezed and blew his nose at the same time. Within seconds, the toilet paper was completely soaked with slimy, yucky snot. He dumped the wad into the toilet and flushed it down, sniffling a few times more as he did. At least his nose was satisfied, but he feared there would be more. He grabbed a box of tissues from the sink and took it with him back to bed. He fell asleep slightly quicker than earlier, as the massive sneezes had tired him out.

Soon, Dag woke up again, and morning had already arrived. The sun's rays went up to his eyes, causing another sneeze to build and release.

"Ahhh, AHHH-SHOOOOOOOOO!"

Dag sneezed again, and since he didn't have the time to take a tissue and sneeze into it, a string of snot shot out of his nose and hit the window, oozing to the floor.

Dag groaned, taking a tissue and blowing his nose hard to get the snot out. He then balled up the snotty tissue and set it on the bed before taking another and climbing down the bunk bed. He was feeling slightly worse than before. He might as well spend the entire day coughing and sneezing, probably to Norbert's amusement.

By the time Dag made it to the kitchen, Norbert was almost finished with his breakfast, which was a bowl of wood chips, keeping with his species. Dag looked around the room for his own breakfast, but it wasn't there.

"Where's by breakfast?"

"I didn't make it. You wouldn't wake up!"

Dag didn't seem to care. Norb usually made breakfast for himself and Dag, mostly because Dag didn't want to. Now, Dag had no appetite, nor would he be able to taste his breakfast even if he had it, so he resigned to what Norb said.

Norb discovered Dag's nose was beginning to run, a yellowish green drip of snot oozing out. Dag noticed this and took a good sniff, but this only sucked up a little bit of the snot.

"Oh, my gosh! Dag, are you okay?!" Norb asked in shock.

"Doe. I thig I caught a code," Dag said, rubbing at his nose with his hand.

"Oh, spoot! Not again!"

Right after Norb said that, Dag started to sneeze again.

"Haaaaah... haaaaaaaah...!"

His breath started hitching as his head tilted back, snotty nostrils exposed. His forefinger pressed hard under his flaring, running nostrils to stop the sneeze, but all that did was get snot all over his finger. It was no use, he was going to sneeze.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dag's large, loud sneeze shot a large amount of snot out of his nose, and it almost hit Norb. However, he ducked at the last second and the snot hit the wall, sliding down to the floor. Norb was both shocked and disgusted. Dag sniffled wetly and proceeded to blow his nose into the tissue he was holding.

"Ugh... sorry," Dag said after he had blown for what felt like a whole minute.

"That is disgusting!" Norb replied.

"I deed sobe rest..." Dag began to walk out of the kitchen, intending to lay down on the couch.

"Don't you want some cereal?" Norb sounded concerned.

"Doe, danks," Dag said. "I'b dot really h... haaah... hungry."

He began to build up for another sneeze, but he rubbed at his nose, attempting to keep it from coming. But this cold was really kicking his tail, and he was tempted to release.

"HAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOO!"

Dag sneezed again, aiming his head toward the floor. His snot and spit audibly hit the flooring, and Dag brought his head back up to blow his nose. Once he had finished, he went over to the couch in the living room and lay down on it, sniffling perpetually and coughing.

Norb had heard Dag sneeze and looked over at him from the doorway to the kitchen. Getting a good view of him, Norb sighed in sympathy. He had realized that Dag wasn't exaggerating at all. Despite that he and Dag argued constantly, Norb knew that he had to take care of him. They were brothers, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dag felt a monster of a sneeze coming on as he lay under the blanket on the couch. He had lost track of how many times he had sneezed today due to his truly nasty cold, but it must have been at least fifty times. Worse was that once one sneeze had finished with him, there was always another one or several that tracked him down later. It was just annoying. And now that Norb had decided to take care of him, Dag was trying to hold back any incoming sneezes for as long as he could. But with his repeated attempts came minimal success, if any. Despite this, Norb kept his cool whenever he managed to see or hear Dag sneezing.

"Haaah... haaaaah..." Dag's breath hitched as he prepared for the sneeze. His nose shivered and his nostrils flared, preparing to shoot out a load of snot. His head tilted several inches back. His eyes pressed shut as he stuck his forefinger under his nose, trying to soothe the sneeze into leaving him alone. He just didn't stand a chance, however, and the sneeze took him over in a matter of seconds. "Haaaaah...! Haaaaaah! Haaaaaah!"

"HAAAAAASHOOOOOO!" Dag sneezed loudly, blowing his hand out of his face, as well as shooting a bit of snot and spit out of his mouth. He prepared to sneeze again as his head jerked back again, slightly further than before. "AAAAAAAASHOOooooo! Ah-chooooo!"

Dag's finger went back to his nose and rubbed it. Norb entered the room, holding a glass of water and the box of tissues that had been sitting on Dag's bed, and approached the couch.

"You feeling any better, Dag?" Norb asked.

"Dot really... Haaah..." Dag felt yet another sneeze coming on, but he saw the tissues that Norb was holding and grabbed one of them. He held the tissue up to his face as his jaw fell open.

"HAAAAAH! AAAAAAH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOOFFF!" Dag attempted to stifle the sneeze, but ultimately failed. Once the sneeze had passed, he sat there for a minute and blew his nose before rubbing at it with his finger. "Ugh, dat was duts."

"Gesundheit," Norb said, and offered the glass of water to Dag. "Here, drink this."

Dag took the glass of water and quickly drank it down. While the cold liquid was supposed to soothe his raspy throat, it proved to be a pain to swallow as it made its way down to his stomach. Despite this, Dag finished and coughed a few times before handing the glass back to Norb.

"You want some more?" Norb asked.

"Doe, danks."

"If you do, just tell me," Norb said, setting the other tissues close to Dag and turning to leave, only for Dag to have to sneeze again.

"Haaaaaah... aaaaaah... Dorb, I... haaaaaaah... I gotta..." Dag was trying his best to get a word out, but it just wasn't working. Norb got the message, however. Dag sounded like he did not want to sneeze, and yet, he was having little of a choice in the matter, so he refrained against stopping the sneeze himself.

"No, Dag!" Norb said, turning back and sticking his forefinger under Dag's nose. This didn't look like it worked, so he rubbed Dag's nose as hard as he could without hurting him. This didn't work, either, so Norb removed the finger and grabbed a large clip. He closed it on Dag's nose, pinching both of his nostrils shut and preventing him from sneezing, but the urge to sneeze remained. It was slightly weaker after all of that holding back, especially with the clip, but Norb and Dag knew that it would escape eventually. But the clip was working and the sneeze seemed to be mellowing out, at least for a few seconds. Norb wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, convinced that the sneeze had been stopped.

"Phew. That was close," Norb said.

"But, Dorb, I still gotta... ahhhhhh... Haaaaaaaah!" Dag's monster sneeze returned for revenge, despite that he had the clip on his nose.

"Oh, come on! After all that?"

Dag could only nod once before releasing his enormous sneeze, having grown several times its original size after everything that Norb had done to keep it from escaping.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Norb cringed in surprise and slight shock as Dag sneezed the clip directly off of his nose, accompanied by a blast of snot and spit. After a few seconds, Dag recovered, sniffled wetly and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"Gesundheit," Norb said.

"Sorry about that…" Dag said weakly as he raised a tissue to his nose and blew loudly. After a couple of seconds of this, he wiped at his nose with that same tissue.

"No problem, Dag," Norb responded. "Though I gotta say, that is one nasty cold you got there."

"I dow." Dag sighed in despair.


End file.
